Live, Hunt, Explore
by GrimGamer16
Summary: Rengar begins to discover companionship and hidden feelings with the help of a certain bear. A Rengar x Volibear fanfiction (Yaoi/MalexMale) Rating: T (More than likely change to M because of smut later, there will be a warning)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, get closer…." The Ivory lion murmured to himself as he patiently crouched in the bush waiting for his prey- the enemy team's Lissandra. She was mid lane last hitting while zoning Talon, they planned for Rengar to ponce onto Lissandra then talon would clean up. After a couple minutes Lissandra slowly glided over to the bush closest to baron and planted her trinket. Rengar clenched his blade, as soon as the ward was planted he pounced onto the Ice witch causing her to collapse on to the ground. Talon faded from sight with his shadow assault. Lissandra noticed the blades suspending in the air and readied her next spell. "Frozen Tomb" The witch then entombed herself in a pillar of ice. Instead of impaling the witch with his blade, Talon collided with the dark ice. Rengar was frozen inside with her, unable to move. When the tomb ended the witch immediately casted her glacial path making her escape to her turret. The two chased her, while running Rengar detached his bola from his belt. He swung it in the air for a short while then threw it. The bola flew over Lissandra's head missing her completely. Once the bola missed the two stopped their chase.

"That would have been a kill" Talon sighed as he walked back to his turret to recall. "I know, that was my fault completely." Rengar admitted. "If you really want to win, don't make stupid mistakes like that, she could have turned and killed both of us if she wanted to." Talon said before his recall ended. Rengar stood alone, he clenched his fists and returned to the jungle.

As the lion patrolled his jungle, he noticed the camp filled with raptors just respawned. He immediately began to fight the bird like creatures. As he finished off the camp he began to replay what happened in his head. The lion began to fill a torrent of rage fill him as he remember what Talon said to him. He impaled the last lesser raptor multiple times after its life had already ended. He began to roaring while he continued to stab the lifeless corpse of the monster. "It appears to be dead" Rengar heard the deep voice behind him. Rengar turned to see Volibear standing behind him. "H-how long have you been there?!" Rengar asked defensively. "Long enough." Voli scoffed slightly "Its ok to be upset, I seen what happened mid." Rengar fell silent. "Don't worry, you're doing fine. I should be heading back bot, Lucian is probably wondering where I went." The bear said to the lion, as he walked away. "T-Thank you…" Rengar mumbled but Voli was too far away to hear. 'Why was Volibear in the jungle? Did he hear my roar or was he just in the right place at the right time?' Rengar thought. Rengar wasn't friends with Volibear or anyone in the league really, but they have seen each other enough to become acquaintances. Rengar shook himself from his thoughts and began to move towards the dragon pit.

Rengar waited in the small patch of tall grass in the shallow river. After waiting a few moments he noticed, Sejuani and Bristle her boar moving into the dragon pit. The lion used his magic to quickly become invisible, he also adjusted his eye patch so he would have infrared in his left eye. He stealthily crept inside the pit where the boar rider was slaying the drag. He immediately lunged onto Sejuani interrupting her attack. The dragon that was in flight immediately landed knocking back both champions. After recovering Sejuani charged the pridestalker knocking him into the air back onto the ground. Rengar immediately jumped backwards away to create some distance. He turned to flee but was met by the Ice witch. Lissandra casted her ring of frost to immobilize the lion while Sejuani caught up, she had her flail swinging in the air. When the root ended the lion immediately flashed away towards mid lane tower. The Ice sisters watched as the Lion escaped. Rengar panted as he stood under the safety of the tower. He began to cast his recall spell. As he almost finished his teleportation Rengar turned his head and seen Ashe's enchanted crystal arrow flying towards him. Before he could react the arrow struck him ending his life.

"You have been slayed" The female announce echoed. Rengar watched the game from a bird's eye view, while he was waiting to respawn.

* * *

After giving Ashe a kill she preceded to get more and more items and to snowball harder with each passing minute. When the game closed the champions were warped back to the institute of war.

"So useless." Talon mumbled while walking away from the group. The lion soon felt a tap on his shoulder "Rengar, if you would have ganked my lane I would have gotten big, you never helped" Trundle, their top laner said as he passed the lion. Rengar clenched his fists trying his best not to lose his temper, he immediately left walking towards the direction of his room.

"Hey!" Rengar heard a familiar voice call out, he turned around and seen Volibear jogging to catch up with him. Rengar stopped in his tracks and waited for Voli. "Are you alright?" Voli asked coming to a stop. Rengar opened his mouth to speak but then closed it immediately, Rengar tried to hide his frown by putting up his best poker face. "Yes, I'm fine." He muttered while crossing his arms. "Ignore those guys, they're just looking to blame someone for the lost." The bear said trying to comfort the other. "I said I was fine." Rengar said once more. Voli took a step closer to the other, he place one of his large paws on Rengar's shoulder. His touch made Rengar feel warm, but nervous. "I seen what you did to one of the crimson raptors, you're not fine Rengar…" Volibear strengthened his touch. Rengar fell silent. "You like hunting, right?" Voli asked randomly. "Y-yes, I do" the lion responded. "How about we go hunting. It'll make you feel better." Voli said with a smile. "And where would we do that?" Rengar questioned, Rengar adjusted his posture slightly. "On the Rift, no one uses it at this time of day." Voli said while pointing at the clock, it was almost 8pm. "Would the summoners let us back there this late?" The lion questioned once more. "Of course. I go there all the time, to think mostly. Let's go!" Volibear said with enthusiasm, He grab Rengar's paw and lead him back to the teleportation platform that read 'Summoner's Rift'.

"Stand on the platform." Voli commanded while he started up the machine. Rengar did so with hesitation, Rengar was unsure to trust the bear just yet. "How long do you want to stay" Voli called out from behind the machine. "An hour, I guess" the lion responded carelessly. After a couple moments Volibear quickly ran onto the platform, the large machine began to glow as the teleportation started.

In almost an instant the two were standing on the starting platform on the Rift. Everything was normal, the shopkeeper was behind her counter as always with her giant beast, and the towers stood proud and nobly. "How'd you know to work the machine?" Rengar asked, while looking around at the bright green grass. "An old summoner taught me. She was kind of an old timer but, she was young at heart. She taught me how before she retired." Volibear said with a hint of sadness. The two began to walk towards the jungle after buying their items, an awkward silence filled the air.

"S-so how was she? Rengar asked timidly breaking the silence. Voli turned his head to the other and began to smirk slightly. "She was sassy, competitive, and caring. I remember one time she got upset when she lost to me in a game chest. She always hated losing…" He said sentimentally. "Were you two close?" Rengar asked. "Really close, her name was Abby. She told me she had no husband or kids, so she decided to become a summoner, she wanted to look after us like her own, but that was a few years before you had gotten here." Volibear said as he continued his pace, he slowed down slightly. "I'm sure she was a great person." Rengar said trying to lessen the tension. Volibear smiled to himself.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking the two found themselves at the entrance of the jungle. When the two walked inside the monster camps were all missing. "Where are the wolves?" Rengar asked with confusion. "Gone, I disabled them. It would be too easy, wouldn't it?" Voli said in with a joking tone. "What we're going for are the little guys" he said while pointing to a small mouse like creature. The small creature had large ears and a long furry tail, Rengar have seen them around the rift a couple times but didn't think much of it, and usually they ran straight into cracks and crevices whenever anything or anyone came close. "How about we have a little competition, whoever catches the most rift rats owes the winner a favor. Are you in?" Volibear smirked. "You're on." Rengar scoffed while readying his blade. "Wait!" Voli called out stopping Rengar from leaving. Voli turned to the tree closes to him and slashed it, leaving a deep claw mark on the trunk. "Be here in 30, and don't forget; I said 'catch' not kill" Voli mentioned while giving a sly grin as he walked away.

Rengar took off in the opposite direction of the bear. After a few minutes of quiet crawling Rengar found a lone rift rat, it sat upon a knocked over tree trunk peacefully. Rengar positioned, getting ready to pounce. Rengar immediately jumped on to the log and tried to capture the creature, as soon as Rengar got remotely close the rat immediately fled leaving Rengar hunched over onto the log. The lion growled in pain while rubbing his abdomens. Rengar sat on the log and pouted slightly, 'I can't ponce on them, I need to trap them… I need a net, my bolas won't cut it.' he thought to himself. The ivory lion stood up and began to look around for a patch of tall grass, he eventually found one near the river. He sliced a few blades of the tall grass effortlessly and began to quickly weave a net.

Rengar wiped a small bead of sweat from his forehead, he scratched his braided mane a little as he admired his net. He attached a rock at the corner of each side to weigh it down, it wasn't the best net it was a little rushed but it still served its purpose. Rengar began to set a basic net trap, using a basic pulley, He placed the net on the ground and covered it with dirt and grass camouflaging it, and he also placed a few berries and nuts on it. He then attached a small vine he had found onto the net and slung it over a tree, Rengar held the opposite end of the vine and hid inside of a bush quietly.

After waiting a few minutes, a small young rift rat scurried onto the trap, it suspiciously picked at the berries and nuts. Rengar quickly pulled the vine causing the creature to suspend in the air, trapped inside the net. Rengar retrieved the net, claiming his prize.

* * *

Rengar began to walk back to the entrance of the jungle, his 30 minutes were up. All he had to show for it was one small rift rat. Rengar hoped that Voli did as bad as he did. When he turned the corner he seen Volibear leaning onto a tree with his arms crossed waiting calmly. Volibear smiled when Rengar came into his vision. Rengar tossed his net to the bear's feet. Voli seen the terrified rat inside the net shivering uncontrollably. "Where's your catch?" Rengar asked. Volibear pointed to the clump of rats, hogtied together with a single piece of rope. "H-how many is that!?" Rengar asked with shock. "20 or 21, I lost track." Volibear smirked. "H-how?!" Rengar shouted pointing to the clump. "It's a secret." Volibear stood up completely and began releasing all the creatures back into the rift. "Why'd you let them go?" Rengar asked as he watched the creatures scurry away afraid for their lives. "Why not? It was all for the thrill of the chase. Anyways I win, so you owe me one." Voli mocked. "What do you want?" Rengar pouted. "Nothing…yet." Volibear began to laugh "We're about to be sent back, we should go back to base." He said as he started his recall, Rengar quickly mimicked his actions. When the two returned to the shop, they instantly began to teleport back to the institution.

Rengar felt the cold metal platform of the teleportation beneath his paws. "Well that was fun, did you enjoy yourself?" The bear asked as he stepped off the platform. "I didn't catch much but I had fun." Rengar said, giving a small smile. "That's the first time I seen you smile" Voli mentioned. "W-well, I don't smile too much" Rengar mumbled. "Well you should smile more." Volibear said as he turned to take his leave. "W-wait!" The lion stopped him. "Hm?" Voli questioned. "W-why did you do this? I barely know you…" Rengar asked turning away. "To be completely honest, I want to be friends." Volibear stated. "You do?" Rengar questioned. "Yeah of course, I've noticed you didn't talk much around here, you're often alone. It's never a bad idea to hunt with a friend." Volibear smiled while touching Rengar shoulder. Rengar felt a blush grow on his face, his Ivory fur didn't hide it well. Volibear noticed this and his smile grew even bigger.

"It's late we should be getting ready to rest. Good night" Volibear said to the lion before leaving Rengar alone. Rengar spent the rest of the night replaying the day over and over again, think about what Volibear was up to.

* * *

Here it is! Sorry it's been so long ;-; I just couldn't find the time but I'm free now. This isn't all me Thank Joseph94 for all the help, this story wouldn't be here if it wasn't for his help, everyone give this guy an internet hug!

I know this may seem a bit early, but I was thinking of Trynd and Taric? maybe braum but I think Trynd deserves a loving boyfriend :3

Anyways PM me if you need anything, See ya in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, the morning began to settle in nicely. The sun was shining, the birds were tweeting, and even Zyra's plants were blooming all on their own. Rengar remained in bed, not wanting to begin his grim routine yet again. His lack of a well-rested night began to take a toll on his overall mood. The lion grunted and pulled the blankets closer to himself, trying to sleep in. Rengar closed both his eyes and relaxed, but a knock on his door interrupted him. He slowly crawled out of bed muttering to himself quietly. Rengar snatched his Hextech eye patch off his bedside lamp and began to wrap it around his bad eye. He then seized his tan colored bathrobe off the bathroom door and quickly tied the sash around himself covering his half naked body. Rengar unlocked and pulled open the door.

Much to his surprise Volibear was there in more casual clothing. "Well good morning" Volibear said with his signature friendly smile. "G-good morning, Voli" Rengar said meekly. "Did I wake you?" The bear asked. "No, I was up for a while now." Rengar lied. "Are you sure?" Volibear asked again referring to the bathrobe and his unbraided mane, it looked unkempt compared to its usual neatness. Rengar began to nervously chuckle as he held his arm. "Don't worry, everyone likes to sleep-in from time to time. Anyways would you like to join me and some friends for some breakfast?" Volibear asked after heartily laughing. "Is there going to be a l-lot?" Rengar asked shyly, he wasn't a fan of large crowds of people. "No not really, Its Olaf and Sej." The Ursine responded "Sure... I can go" Rengar responded. "Good, we'll be waiting for you." Volibear said before taking his leave. Rengar nodded and closed the door, retreating to his room.

Rengar sat on the edge of his bed, and looked upon his messy room, his armor pieces were scattered and mixed with his regular clothing all around the room. He never felt the need to keep it organized because he never let anyone inside, who was he trying to impress?

Rengar stood up and disrobed revealing himself only in a pair of boxer shorts that he slept in, He lazily entered the bathroom and began to shower, also taking care of other personal hygienic matter. After his quick shower he began to dress himself in whatever he found, trying his best to be fast. He quickly brushed his mane so it looked like he tried, he normally kept it in braids because it was easier to manage, but he didn't have the time.

* * *

Rengar left his room into the hall of the dormitories in the institute of war, He managed his way to the cafeteria, running into other champions just starting their day also, some attempted to greet the Lion, he replied with a slight head nod trying not to be rude. Rengar entered through the doors of the mess hall. The large room was filled with the smell of slightly burnt pancakes, and floor cleaner, Rengar cringed at the strong scent of the cleaning products used. He quickly found himself standing in line for breakfast, he was behind Thresh the Warden of Souls. Rengar began to wonder, 'How does he even eat?!' he thought to himself. After receiving his tray Rengar glanced around looking for Voli and the others, after a few moments Rengar felt a someone touch his shoulder. "There you are, for a second I thought you weren't coming." Volibear said catching the lion's gaze. "S-sorry that took so long." Rengar apologized, Voli smiled and shook his head, "Don't worry about it, you're fine. We're over there by the window." He pointed his large paw in the direction of the table. "You should leave your mane unbraided more often, it looks strong." Volibear complimented as they walked."T-thanks, I'll keep that in mind" Rengar said trying to hide his blush. The two found themselves in front of the table.

"There he is, we've been waiting." Sejuani said with her strong voice. Rengar wasn't' used to seeing Sejuani without her large boar or her armor. She was taller for a woman but she had a more petite frame than someone like Illaoi. The two sat down near each other, with Olaf and Sej on the opposite side of the table. "Sorry I was long, I was just starting to wake up when I received the invite." The lion said meekly. "Well I'm glad you can eat with us, Olaf?" Sejuani remarked. Olaf was face deep inside of a slab of pure beef. He cracked and shattered the bones with his teeth, chewing with his mouth open. 'How'd he get pure meat this early? That can't be healthy.' Rengar thought when seeing Olaf eat. "OLAF!" Sejuani said once more louder. He lifted his head and turned to her. "Be more civil, we have a guess." She scolded. Olaf looked up and seen the lion on the end of the table, he sighed and stopped eating. "Wait I remember you, didn't you get destroyed by Sej and her sisters yesterday. I was spectating that one." He said with a hearty laugh, he wrapped his large arm around Sejuani's hip. She shot him a death glare, Olaf immediately retracted his move. "Don't say that! It was a 3v1. I'm sure he tried his best after all, He almost survived. He was just unlucky with that Ashe snipe." She said defending him. "I was complimenting you babe" he said trying to cheer her up." Rengar nervously picked at his waffle, with his fork, trying to distract himself. "But you shouldn't say that kind of stuff." Sejuani crossed her arms, "Don't be mad, I didn't meant it to insult him." He said sincerely. "You're lucky I like you" She said punching the barbarian in the arm, the blow bounced right off him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Ren, where do you hail from? Ionia" Olaf asked. Rengar ears perked up when he heard his name. "N-no, I belong to no nation." He said. "Interesting…" Volibear said also looking at the feline. "Well if you couldn't guess it, we're all from the Freljord to some extent at least." Sejuani said with a smile, she referred to Volibear with the last part, he's not exactly a Freljordian but he was born and raised close. Volibear nodded, agreeing with her claim. "I sometimes miss the cold of the Freljord." Volibear said with slight solace. The rest at the table nodded in agreement. Sejuani rested her head on Olaf's shoulder.

"Get a room." Said a familiar voice, Olaf laughed "I suggested you do the same with your woman, Oh wait she already has, with another man." The barbarian joked. Tryndamere sat at the table next to the feline. Rengar tensed up when the figure sat next to him. "Your jokes never change, do they Olaf?" Tryndamere asked. "Nope" Olaf said shortly. "Well it's good to see you too Olaf, Sej, Voli" The two nodded. "Trynd, you know Rengar right?" Volibear asked his king. Tryndamere looked at the feline, he moved his face closer to Rengar's. He pulled back laughed in his deep voice. "Not really but, he was my foe many times on the rift, and an admirable foe he is." Tryndamere said patting Rengar's back with his right hand. Rengar chocked a little when the large hand struck his back multiple times, he tried his best to laugh it off.

The group of champions laughed and told stories well into the morning. Rengar had an odd feeling at the beginning but felt more comfortable as the morning went on, but after about 11 the cafeteria would stop serving breakfast and would close to prepare for lunch in a few short hours.

"Look at the time, well I should be going. I hate leaving Bristle alone too long in the stable." Sejuani said as she began to stand. "I should go with her, to make sure she's safe." Olaf said, he flashed a wink to Tryndamere sitting across from him. The King began to smirk and chuckle. Quickly after the two left leaving three at the table. "I should get going to matter of fact." Trynd said as he stood up, he stretched his arms and back. "See ya round" he said. "Voli gave him a nod of respect. Then there were two.

"I swear those two were made for each other." Volibear remarked. "hm?" The lion questioned. "Sejuani and Olaf, Olaf acts all mighty and tough but he's vulnerable on the inside. Well, everyone's vulnerable on the inside if you think about it." Voli said to the feline as he intently listened, absorbing all of his wisdom. "That's what love do to you. Love is when you give someone you're inside. Not literally of course!" Voli said laughing at the last part. "It's when you let someone in, you let them see who you are when no one's around, you show them your secrets and trust them not to break you." Volibear looked blankly towards what seemed like nothing. "Well at that's my definition of it." Volibear said trying to lighten the mood. "D-do you think love is for everyone." Rengar asked speaking up. Volibear turned his head to the lion and smiled. "Of course there is, even the strangest of people fall victim to love. Nasus for instance, he looks really intimidating even scary to some people. Even he found love, Why do you ask? Did you have a potential mate in mind. A little bird told me Nidalee had quite the feelings for you." Volibear rested his large paw on Rengar's shoulder as he tased. "N-no I'm not looking for anyone, Plus I don't think I'm interested in her, or mating" Rengar stuttered. "Well suit yourself. I must be going, I promised Braum we'd have a drink at Gragas' tavern, you're more than welcomed to join me." The Ivory bear offered. "Drinking? I'm not sure. It's not even 12 yet…" Rengar replied unsure of his answer. "We're Freljords, our blood is practically mead!" Volibear responded as he began to laugh heartily. "I guess one wouldn't hurt hell, why not." Rengar said with enthusiasm, he began to share a small smile.

* * *

UGH! This should have been out a week ago (week ago). Sorry if it's short, but you're in for a treat next chapter.

ok ok ok, call me crazy but just hear me out. Thresh x Hecarim. Its honestly REALLY cute I totally reccomend a quick google search, you won't regret it!

See ya next chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know if I want to do this anymore, it's still really early for alcohol…" The Ivory Lion stated as he followed in the bear's footsteps. Volibear immediately stopped in his tracks, causing the unaware lion to bump into back. Rengar fell to the ground landing on his bottom. "I didn't mean to stop so suddenly, are you ok?" Volibear asked crouching down on his knees so he was eye level with the feline. "I-Its ok, I'm fine" Rengar stuttered, he began to feel his hear beat increase as the bear drew closer. Rengar felt a knot in his stomach. "Let me help you…" Volibear said attempting to grabbing his hand, But the feline quickly snatched it back "I-I got it, thank you." He said pushing himself up. When he stood up, Rengar took a step back gaining distance. "Did I do something wrong?" Voli asked with concern in his strong voice. "I-I don't feel well, I'm should rest. Sorry to cancel so quickly." Rengar said as he began to walk away in a quick pace, leaving Voli alone in the hall.

Rengar kept his fast pace trying to get away as fast as possible. He retreated to his room opening the door and slamming it shut, locking it. Rengar sat on the edge of his messy bed. His heart was still racing, stomach still churning, and his breath was a little shaky.

'What's the matter with you? Why did you leave him? What the hell is your problem?' The questions Rengar asked himself as he tried to slow his breathing. 'You're such an idiot…' the voice began to echo again. Rengar sprawled out on the bed resting on his back. "Why do I feel so-so, weak around that damn bear…? Why do I long for him?" He asked himself in a defeated voice. The lion sat up and looked around his messy room, but quickly fell back to the softness of the messy bed. 'I'm not even attracted to guys. I want a woman that would worship me…." Rengar said sentimentally. Rengar was beginning to question his interest in the bear. He never felt this confused about anyone who he encountered, even though he was just beginning to know Voli the feelings he felt were bittersweet. Half the time he's around Voli he feels empowered, strong, worthy, but on the other hand he felt a heartache. These conflicting emotions were a roller-coaster of highs and lows, and it left Rengar feeling exhausted.

The feline began to feel drowsy the more he asked himself the 'why'. The feline reached behind his head and began to unlatch his eye patch, He opened his bad eye rubbing it. The iris and pupils lost all its natural color leaving it a milky grey color in the center of the whiteness in his right eye. Ever since he lost vision in his eye, he never gave anyone the chance to see it. Even though he can't see out it normally it did have its advantages with the high-tech eyepatch, it allowed him to use it for hunting with it's night vision feature.

He tossed it carelessly onto his bedside table as he readied for a long nap, he felt that a long nap should ease the knots in his stomach and help clear his clouded thoughts. He sat up and slipped off his shirt and pants kicked them onto the already messy floor. Rengar pulled the blankets over himself and rested his head on his pillow.

The lion tossed and turned feeling something missing. He opened his eyes and sat up looking around the messy room again. What was missing? What was holding him back from dreaming? Rengar felt the empty space in his bed. The lion grabbed his second pillow from the floor and began to hold it. He hugged the soft fabric against his bare ivory chest, he snuggled his face into the pillow trying to rest. Much to his surprise it was working, he felt comfort wash over him and he slowly began to rest snuggling a pillow as if it was a person. Rengar felt that it was a little pathetic but at the time he didn't care much, he found relaxation in it.

* * *

Rengar slept soundly until he heard the sound of knocking on his door. The lion lazily got out of bed and began to dress himself. He pulled open the door and found Volibear standing before him. He looked rather timid and nervous. "Hello Rengar, since you didn't feel well. I wanted to make sure you were ok." Volibear admitted. "Y-yea I'm fine…" Rengar replied, he began to feel knots in his stomach come back, but this time they felt worst. "May I come in?" Volibear asked while standing in the door threshold. "S-sure thing!" Rengar stammered out. He slowly inched out the way letting the bear enter the room. "P-please excuse the mess. I-I wasn't expecting you is all." Rengar said leading the bear to the bed. The two sat down.

Volibear shifted closer to the lion, he wrapped his arm around the Lions waist. Rengar froze. "What's the matter? Are you still feeling ill?" Volibear asked inching ever closer, he rested the back of his large paw on his forehead checking his temperature. "I-I..." Is all that the lion can articulate. Volibear paw advanced from the waist and moved on to the lion's thigh. He rubbed his leg slowly torturing the lion. "W-why are you doing this?" Rengar asked, his heart began to beat faster and faster with each stroke of the leg. "I'm no stupid bear Rengar my friend. You and I want the same thing. I'm sure we both know what it is." Volibear said as he moved his face closer and closer to the lions. Volibear pressed his muzzle against Rengar's cheek, as he continued his assault on his thigh. He continued to presses kiss on his cheek, and moved his hand closer to the lion's inner thigh, easing closer and closer to his groin. The bear began to kiss on the Lion's sensitive ears. "V-Voli s-slow down, this is too much…" Rengar said as he moaned slightly. "Shhh… let me handle it, ok?" Voli whispered in the lion's ear. Volibear slowly slips his hand under the fabric of the lion's shorts leg holes, still rubbing his thigh. But this time he was touching his skin and fur, not just his clothing. Volibear pressed his muzzle onto Rengar's giving him a passionate kiss.

* * *

The lion began to feel warmth all along his abdomen and chest as he awakened from his dream with a shock. Rengar glanced around his room, he was alone. "It was just a dream" Rengar mumbled to himself. Rengar lifted the blankets covering his body revealing the mess he created in his vivid dream. His boxer shorts were drenched in sweat and his seed, spunk was covering his toned stomach and abs. It was well mixed in with his fur, it still felt warm as if he just ejaculated that very second. The dream was so realistic that Rengar's mess bled through a portion of his thick blankets. The lion can only blame himself for ignoring his personal entertainment for so long. He slowly pulled the blankets completely off his body trying not to worsen the mess, the chills of the room collided with the heat that accumulated under the blankets leaving an icy feeling along his groin. He crawled out the bed and stood tall, he carried the blanket into the bathroom and tossed the stained sheet into the hamper. As he finished disposing of the blanket he glanced at himself in the mirror. Rengar looked ashamed, tired and lost, a sense of sadness fell upon the lion as he continued to eye his reflection. He turned his back and began to walk closer to the shower, wanting to clean himself hoping to wash away the shame

Rengar stepped inside the stall, closing the curtain behind him, isolating himself in the wetness of the waterjets. The lion mindlessly scrubbed and rinsed, scrub and rinse, scrub and rinse, in that continuous pattern. The warm water continued to ramp up in heat, but the lion didn't seem to notice the change in temperature, his only thoughts were trying to give himself an answer for his feelings. With any normal person they would turn to a friend or a family member to vent to, to confide in. Unfortunately Rengar had neither one of those things, so it was up to himself to find an answer.

Rengar fell from thought as the steaming hot water ran along his body, he released a cry of pain as hot water continued to flow. He hastily turned the knobs, stopping the flow of water.

As the Lion was drying off he heard the sound of pounding on his door. Rengar quickly searched for clothes not wanting to keep the potential guest waiting. During his haste Rengar head the pounding increase in frequency and loudness. As he finished putting on his eye patch he opened the door. Volibear was standing before him. "Are you ok? I heard you scream." Volibear said frantically, He grabbed the lion and began to inspect him for anything out of the ordinary. "I'm f-fine." Rengar said as he stepped back from the bear's reach. "I was showering and something happened with the water pipes, and the water became really hot." He admitted somewhat shyly. "I-I was going to get ready for bed. So you shou-" the lion began to start a lie but was quickly interrupted. "It's only 5." The pearl white bear mentioned. "I'm really tired" Rengar lied again. Volibear eyed the lion with suspicion raising his brow "Alright, but first you said you got burned?" he asked. "Well Yeah, by the-" Rengar responded but he immediately stopped as he felt Volibear lift up his shirt revealing his furry stomach. The normal white-grey fur was light pink, signaling the burn affected his skin. "We should do something about that, shouldn't we?" Volibear stated as a smile grew on his muzzle. As the air hit the scorched skin the pain began to flare up, but the lion bit his tongue and concealed his pain. "Y-yeah, I should go see what Soraka is up to." Rengar said as he closed his room door behind him beginning to walk away. "She's has a match on the Crystal Scar… I know of some medicine, I can help." Volibear said. "No, you don't need to." The Lion replied. "No I insist, come. I'll be quick." Volibear said grabbing the Lion's paw and leading him.

* * *

'Damn, why is he so persistent…' Rengar thought as he was led to the bear's room, Rengar noticed a few weird glances from passing champions as the quickly walked, paws still locked. After turning a few corners the pair were at the door leading to Volibear's room. As the bear fumbled with the door Rengar was feeling anxiety overcome him. His heart rate was through the roof and he felt himself trembling slightly. 'Why do feel so…. distraught? Scared almost? What am I scared of?' He asked himself as he waited. A few moments passed as he continued to wonder his thoughts. "Well what are you waiting for?" Volibear asked in his usual tone. "Oh n-nothing Voli, just thinking. I don't think this is a good idea. Shouldn't we leave the healing to the professionals?" The Lion asked trying to evade the situation completely. "We're already here, it'll only take a second." Volibear responded urging Rengar to enter.

As the two entered the room it was dimly lit, the only light illuminating the room was the natural orange hue of the sunset coming from outside. Even then it was filter by the blinds that were mostly closed. Volibear's room was fairly standard but not completely basic, some art was hanging from the walls decorating the room. Rengar assumed it was all tribal due to the dinginess of the paintings. Some were of Runeterra and a few were of some unfamiliar landmarks. "You can sit right over there by the window." Voli said referring to the small sofa under the window, he began walking into the bathroom disappearing from sight. Rengar scampered to the seat resting his back against the wall. As he waited the Lion felt the chill of the room, and it worsened as time passed. "W-why is it so cold in here?" Rengar called out to the bear in the other room. "You must have forgotten, I'm from the Freijord!" Voli said with a whole-hearted laugh. After a few minutes of waiting Volibear returned carrying a vial with a large brown cork covering it, it contained a light blue mixture inside it. As he neared the Lion, Rengar began to notice the vile had frost on it. "What is that?" Rengar asked staring at the vial attentively. "This is a sample of refined true Ice, straight from the heart of the Freijord. It can heal almost any heated wound." Voli responded showcasing the glass container. "I-is it safe?" Rengar asked. "I said refined, it won't hurt." Volibear said with a chuckle "Lift your shirt please." Volibear asked nicely with a small smile, Rengar felt a chill down his back as he obeyed. Volibear began to extend his claws from his paw, he jammed the sharp edge into the cork and began to twist it out with ease. As soon as the cork was removed smoke began to erupt from the concoction, and it flowed passed Volibear's paws and mixed with the air. As the vile stayed open, the temperature in the room began to drop more than it already was. Volibear began to tap the open end against his open paw and a few bright blue crystal fell into his palm. He then closed his paw crushing the crystals without hesitation. When he opened it, the once solid crystals were now a glossy blue sheen covering his paw. "This is going to feel cold, as you could have already guessed" The bear warned with a small chuckle, Rengar nodded. The bear pressed his moist palm against Rengar's scorched stomach and began to rub the mixture against his fur and skin. The heat that was once there was completely absent but replaced with a cold sensation, it wasn't worst by any means but it felt weird to the lion. "See, was it that bad?" The bear asked with a smile while sealing the vial with the cork. "Yeah, it feels a lot better. T-thank you." Rengar said meekly looking away. Voli stood up and exited to the bathroom once more, Rengar remained seated. As he waited Rengar noticed something his knots were gone, he wasn't trembling, and he felt fine." The Lion smiled to himself as he felt a wave of accomplishment.

Volibear entered the room once more and sat down next to the Lion but slightly closer but Rengar didn't seem to mind. "Hey, you mind if I ask you something." The Ursine asked "hm?" Rengar responded. Volibear took a deep breath and relaxed slightly "Is there something going on with you? I have a feeling you've been trying to avoid me today." Volibear asked acting upon his suspicions. Quickly the comfort that Rengar had known was quickly dissipating. "I d-don't know what you mean, I was f-feeling ill this morning." The Lion lied turning his attention to the window. The once orange hue slowly turned to a purple-like color signaling it would be dark soon. "See like that. You can't even look me in the eye. I'm nice but I'm not foolish. Is there a problem? I can help you, we can fix whatever is bothering you." Volibear said resting his large paw on Rengar's shoulder catching his attention. Rengar felt his heart beat pound quicker, and louder with each word the bear said. He watched as the bear's maw moved with each word he spoke.

"RENGAR!" Voli said in his thunderous voice expecting a response, Volibear grab the Lion's paw "Let me help you, just clue me in on what the probl-" The bear stated but was cut off by a surprising kiss from the Lion. Rengar closed his eyes ignoring everything, the past, and the future consequences, all he was worried about was the present. It felt exactly as it did in his dream; sweet, sensational and intense. Volibear's lips tasted earthy and strong much like his personality, Rengar also sensed the faintness of alcohol. Volibear didn't deny the kiss in fact it felt nice for both of them, but Volibear was confused by the Lion's sudden action. Volibear strengthen the grip on Rengar's paw and used his free one to pull the Lion closer deepening the kiss. Even though it had been about a couple seconds this moment lasted a lifetime. Rengar pulled back for a breath but Voli quickly closed the distance kissing once more. Voli used his paw to stroke Rengar's unbraided mane causing the Lion to release a slight purr. Volibear smiled through the kiss noticing the feline's enjoyment.

The couple were so engaged in the kiss neither one of them noticed the silver haired archer enter the room. "Hey Voli, the door was cracked so I came right in. Tryndamere and I were wond- OH! I'm so sorry." Ashe began as apologize. Rengar quickly pulled away and looked at the archer, her face had confusion written all over it. There was a pause, and everyone looked at each other without saying a word. Rengar stood up and bolted out the open door, pushing past the maiden. Volibear sat on the sofa in also confusion and awe, he stood up and attempted to chase after the Lion, but soon found it futile.

* * *

I Hope you guys like chapter 3 See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

After the kiss Rengar entered complete solitude only leaving his room for the absolute necessary, he even refused to eat. Voli have reached out countless times to discuss and compromised, but the lion was too afraid of the end results and shuted the bear out completely. Volibear appear outside of Rengar's door almost every night hoping he would open, but he achieved nothing with his efforts.

The lion laid on the soft sheets of his bed, his eyes were half lit almost as if he were dead. He didn't bother to sit up he only stared at the ceiling above him with. Rengar tried to ignore the past but it felt like an impossible task. Whenever he thought about the kiss he felt the fuzzy feeling return but soon after he begins to feel anger and sorrow. The lion glanced at his digital clock, before releasing a heavy sigh. It was almost 9pm, meaning Voli would show up in a matter of seconds. "Three" The lion mumbled to himself. After another half second he continued. "Two". And lastly he finished "One". As he ended the countdown Rengar heard knocking on his door.

"I-It's me again, Volibear." The bear said meekly. "I'm not angry with you for what happened. I'm just curious is all." He took a pause. "I just want to talk, I'm still your friend Rengar." He said sentimentally. Rengar felt hit stomach loop into knots when he heard his voice, instead of its strong and thunderous tone it sounded sincere almost sad. Rengar turned his body away from the door to block out his voice. Rengar pulled the blankets over body hoping for comfort.

"Some of the summoners have been talking, it seems that they're worried also. No one has seen you for weeks… please Rengar, talk to me." Volibear pleaded. After a long moment of silence Rengar heard the bear sigh. "I don't know if you've eaten, but I brought you some dinner." Rengar heard the sound of something being moved. "Good night." Volibear stated before taking his leave. Rengar waited until he heard the bear's large paws patter to the end of the hall. The lion crept to the door and opened it slightly, checking down the halls both ways to see if the bear was lingering. Rengar pulled the tray inside and closed the door quickly and locked it. The tray had a bowl of warm beef stew with a few slices of a crusty baguette with a silver soup spoon already inside the stew. Rengar hesitated before in taking the food, the lion felt his heart skip a beat when he noticed the pink slip of paper under the bread. "Please eat, I'm worried. –Your friend Voli." Rengar felt his stomach twist in pain as he read the signature, the handwriting was messy and spacy since Volibear didn't have actual fingers. Rengar held back his pain, he grinded his teeth and clenched his fists.

After a few minutes Rengar returned to his calm and void demeanor. He took the tray and sat on the edge of his bed gorging in the stew. It's been a few days since he last left for food but he was lucky Voli left him something this time. This wasn't the ordinary stew cooked by the kitchen in the institution, no it was different. This stew tasted more savory and it was more filling, it had more chunks of beef and vegetables with very little broth. The stew made in the kitchen is usually watery and plain. 'Did Voli make this?' Rengar thought. After finishing his meal he felt much better, but his attitude still needed some work. He reflected on his situation as he sat in silence. Rengar was more confused than anything, he didn't blame the bear for anything but he was upset at himself for reacting so cowardly. "This isn't right. I shouldn't be acting like a cub scared of a pesky bee." The lion mumbled to himself scolding his actions. The lion set aside the tray and stood up stretching his back, since his isolation he didn't bother to wear much clothing. His current attire consisted of plan grey shorts that matched his fur without a shirt. The lion took a moment to use the restroom mean while a summoner slipped a white envelope just underneath the door. After exiting the bathroom Rengar he immediately noticed the letter. He wondered whether the note was from Volibear or any of the other freljordian champions. He retrieved it and began to slice it open with his sharp claw, he carefully removed the single page of paper inside and began to read.

\- This letter is here to inform you that you have no more sick days available for the month of May. You will resume your originally planned schedule tomorrow. If you fail so serve your duties on the Fields of Justice you will be penalized with a pay reduction, a visit with your assigned counselor, and at worst possible suspension or expulsion from the league. You are always welcomed to the fields of justice- summoner Jack Fisher

Rengar read the short letter over and over, a feeling of dread washed over him. The lion folded the letter before ripping it in half out of annoyance. The lion padded over to his mess desk where his calendar was suffocating under piles of random papers and junk. He began to sift through the mess and eventually found his worn out calendar given to him upon his arrival to the league. He flipped through the months hastily until he reached May, he was scheduled for the following day late in the afternoon on the Howling Abyss. Rengar dropped the packet of papers onto the desk and released a heavy huff of air.

He couldn't hide forever and he knew that, it was only a matter of time until the Institution caught up with him. As much as he wanted to bail on his duty he didn't want to risk possible expulsion, the lion grumbled and began to enter the bathroom for his evening shower. As he began to turned on the water he heard a knock on the door. At first he assumed the ursine decided to pay two visits but this one was different. The usual pound was forceful and strong but this was small and petite, it seemed to be a woman's touch. Rengar quickly turned the water flow off and stopped all movement to tune in his hearing better, his short lion ears twitched and turned as he focused.

"Hey Rengar it's me, Ashe" The frost archer said in an apologetic tone. "I know you're probably still upset with me for what happened. It's understandable but, staying cooped up in your room isn't going to solve anything. I'm sure Volibear isn't upset either he's just worried like me, Even though we're not really friends I'm always open to talk. I'm not here to judge you, or anyone for that matter. That's all that I wanted, I hope things get easier for you." Ashe said with a reassuring tone, Rengar remained silent until he heard her light footsteps leave from his doorstep. The lion began to feel heavy again, he left the bathroom deciding to skip the shower for one night wanting to sleep hoping to forget about his confusion for one day.

The Ivory feline turned off the lights leaving the main room dark and began to slowly kick off his shorts, crawling into his cool bed. He snatched one of his pillows and began to hug it much like he have for previous nights. Since discovering the comfort of snuggling his pillows he would resort to that whenever he found trouble sleeping. "I would explain my feelings but I'm just as confused as you Volibear." Rengar mumbled to himself as he eased into a deep sleep.

* * *

On the preceding day time seemed to move much more quickly than the lion hoped. Rengar watched as the clock's numbers slowly changed as the minutes rolled by. Rengar laid on his bed still undressed, mane messy, wearing only a pair of sweatpants. 'Come on the quicker you get ready the quicker It'll be over' the lion told himself as he sat up. Rengar left his bed and began to search for the pieces of his armor. After 10 minutes of searching he finally found his eye patch resting by his alarm clock her rarely used, but he always saved the eye patch for last. He began to dress himself pulling latches, tying laces and fastening his belt. After dressing the Lion snatched his hairbrush and began to stroke it across his mane. He gave himself extra time for brushing it alone, knowing it was a time consuming task. As the bristles glided through the fur effortlessly the lion slowly got into the rhythm and began to feel comfort and pleasure. Rengar began to release a small purr every few minutes, he tried to never let anyone hear him but he never minded when he was alone. After brushing the lion began to braid his mane into large and long tendrils tying them off with a hair tie also, inserting a fang from a slayed monsters inside each end for the intimidation factor. As he twisted and tied Rengar began to remember that his father taught him how to tie off his mane so it wouldn't be a distraction while hunting, even though it was a small detail he was thankful for being taught it. As he finished the last braid he started to strap on his eye patch around his left eye like he always did. The Lion stood up rose from his bed and headed to his cabinet where he kept all his valuables, inside where his bolas, and blades. He strapped his weapons to his belt. He then entered the bathroom to check his appearance before leaving. He looked as her normally did before a battle, the lion felt empowered by his looks, he looked strong and began to feel strong. Rengar began to leave his room locking the door behind him.

He walked through the halls proudly and confidently and it lightened his mood, he didn't feel lost anymore, his confusion was replaced with positivity which was a rare feeling that he experienced. The Lion approached the elevator of his floor, he pushed the down arrow calling the elevator. After waiting he heard a small ding noise signaling the elevator was here. The door slowly opened revealing an empty space, he took a step inside the box with caution. He pushed the button with the number 1 in large print being illuminated by a yellow hue. The machine began to shake slightly before the large metal doors began to close, and the contraption started to move downwards. The machine made a beeping noise, then it stopped. The elevator door opened on the second floor instead of the first floor. The lion waited for the doors to close again "damn thing must be on the fritz again." Rengar mumbled to himself as he waited. The doors started to close slowly "WAIT, HOLD THE DOOR!" a voice cried out, it was feminine from the sound of it. Rengar reached his arm out interrupting the motion sensor stopping the door from closing. As the he held the door he heard the sound of someone running for the elevator. Ashe approached carrying her crystal bow and her quiver filled with arrows, she panted as she stepped inside the elevator. "Oh, it's you." The archer said cheerfully, Ashe smiled at the lion as the door closed.

Rengar took a step back, his feeling of confidence was slowly diminishing. He wasn't upset at Ashe for walking in on the kiss but he was afraid of the awkward conversation and explaining what happened. He remained silent, as the elevator began to move down again. "Did you hear my message?" Ashe asked, she couldn't help but to smile she was glad he came out his room. The lion nodded his head remaining silent, he turned his head trying not to meet her gaze. "I know this is a hard time for you but, I'm here for you." Ashe said sympathetically, she reached out and touched his shoulder pad getting his attention, Rengar turned his head slightly. Ashe didn't say anymore she only continued to smile. Rengar felt nervous, almost ashamed to be around the queen, he looked downwards at the floor panels for the rest of the silent elevator ride. The two exited the elevator together and walked towards the teleporter that would send them to the Howling Abyss. Much like the elevator it was silent, all that was heard was their feet hitting the tiled floor. "It's been a while since I fought on the Abyss." Ashe mention making conversation breaking the silence. "Hm." Rengar responded. "Yea, it's been a couple months since I been on the map. I do miss the chilling winds of the bridge. What's your favorite part of the bridge?" The archer asked. Rengar stopped moving, Ashe noticed this and stopped also. "What is it?" she asked. "No offense, but why are we speaking?" Rengar said flatly. Ashe smile quickly turned to a face of slight anger. "You don't even know me, yet you're speaking to me like an old friend. I don't need you sympathy or pity. Just save it." The Lion said as he continued walking without the silver haired maiden. Ashe stood in awe, she sighed and began walking again but in a quick pace catching up with the lion. She grabbed his arm and pulled him, stopping him from moving. "Is that how you treat people? I'm trying to make it up to you. I'm not giving you pity or sympathy, I'm being kind to you because I know things are tough for you, no wonder you're so bitter and lonely you won't give someone the chance to show you kindness. Volibear goes through so much just to appeal to you, he stood outside your door everyday hoping for your attention and you continue to ignore him, have you wondered how he felt all those times when you curl up in your ball. That's so selfish of you, Voli deserves much better. Ashe said angrily before letting go of his arm, she passed him leaving Rengar alone with his thoughts.

Rengar started to feel anger as he thought about what she said. "The audacity, me and the word selfish doesn't even belong in the same sentence." Rengar continued walking, the only reason he was angry was because Ashe was right. Rengar has only thought about himself out of this whole ordeal, he hasn't even considered how Volibear felt and he continued to ignore his kind gestures. He normal walk started to slow into a light stroll as he thought. 'She's right, I was being self-centered' Rengar felt his head become heavy as he started to slouch as he strolled, his resting face became distant and relatively sad. He soon finished his walk as he approached the teleporter, his team was waiting for him. They all began to pile inside the machine. Rengar put his sorrow and problems behind him as he entered the battle hoping for the best.

* * *

The match has ended in Rengar's favor, he ended with a well-deserved triple kill but something was missing. Instead of feeling the of triumph of victory Rengar felt drained and worn out on top of that he still felt terrible about what Ashe said to him. When the five champions returned to the institution, everyone said their goodbyes and parted ways. Ashe walked away with her crystal bow slung over her back, she didn't seem upset but Rengar hesitated to stop her. "A-Ashe!" He called out to the archer, She turned her head and gave the lion a curious gaze. "Can we talk?" Rengar asked meekly as Ashe stepped closer. "Sure, let's go outside while the sun's still out." She inquired as the two exited the building into the garden of the institution.

The garden was mostly empty, the only ones outside was Teemo planting some mushrooms with Lulu and Pix helping. Rengar lead Ashe to a lone bench where they wouldn't be disturbed. "I-I'm sorry about what I said to you before the match. That was wrong of me." Rengar said apologetically, he looked the archer in the eye as he spoke. "Well I'm sorry for what I said, that was pretty inconsiderate of me." She said. "Don't be sorry, you were right I was being selfish. I really needed that wake up call didn't I?" Rengar said with a slight joke, he gave the archer a fake grin, trying to lighten the mood. "You're right there. It's just hard seeing a friend fret about someone ya know?" She said, "I was out of place, but that's behind us now." She mentioned with a giggle. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the tranquility of nature.

"So what do you think?" Ashe aske breaking the serenity, She leaned back on the wooden bench as she started to relax. "Hm?" The lion responded unaware of the question. "What are you going to do about Volibear?" She repeated. "I-I don't know" he answer. "Well your ignoring strategy can only last so long." "That's for sure." Rengar said with a nervous laugh at the end. "Well it's normal to be confused, I would be too if I kissed someone like Katarina." Ashe admitted. "I've never really looked into my sexuality, I was just taught to be attracted to females." "That's what most people were taught but, times are changing, It's not exactly out of the ordinary for you to be g-" Ashe started "Please don't say the word, I-I don't like it…" Rengar interrupted. Ashe shrugged her shoulders, "Fair enough, but are you sure about your interests?" "I'm pretty sure, I haven't looked into possible partners since this problem happened, I've always been alone." Ashe began to frown at the lion's response. "No one should be alone. Solitude is a cruel mistress." Rengar nodded his head in agreement. "But do you think you're into Volibear?" This question caught Rengar off guard, and he couldn't figure out his immediate response. "I-I'm not sure." He answered lowering his head. "Ok, let's try something, how do you feel when you're around him?" Ashe asked the nervous feline. "Comfortable, empowered, scared, and tense." The lion answered. "Alright, good answer. Now answer that question with only one adjective." Ashe replied. Rengar took a long pause before responding to the question. "Safe." He answered. "Ok next question, Can you see yourself in a relationship with Volibear? What does it look like?" She asked a second question. Rengar took a second long pause before replying. "I can see us together but I-I don't know what the future holds for us." He answered honestly. "Oh, I have you ever considered this. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be? Maybe the kiss was just a mistake?" Ashe asked with an arrogant smirk. "WHAT? NEVER!" Rengar roared feeling offended and angered. Instead of responding Ashe began laughing, Rengar began to feel angrier by the second, losing his patients. Ashe eventually composed herself sitting upright. "Well I have some good news for you. You're head over heels for Volibear. That last part was a test, Instead of accepting the possibility you got upset and denied that factor. That shows you're willing to fight for the relationship. That's good" Ashe said cheerfully. Rengar quickly felt a tinge of joy as Ashe gave him the news, he began to smile to himself. "Thank you Ashe. How did you know all this?" Rengar questioned. "Well, I stole this from a quiz in the back of a magazine I read last night" Ashe said with a wink. "I wish I never asked" Rengar said breathing out a sigh.

* * *

Here's chapter 4, I hope it lived out to your expectations. Next chapter the big confrontation! DUH DUH DUHHHHH

sorry for the mistakes, I wrote this at 2:12am (;-;)


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day Rengar waited patiently for his rendezvous with Volibear, he felt excitement for the confrontation but was fearful of the outcome. Rengar sat in his office-like chair by his desk, he reclined and twirled lazily pushing off with his right foot. As he spun round and round his mind began to drift to the possible consequences of his confession. Rengar feelings could be accepted and the chance of a possible relationship, the lion subconsciously started smiling to himself. But there was also the chance of rejection, but he pushed these thoughts from his mind. The lion glanced at the clock, he still had a few hours to kill until 9pm. Rengar scoped his room and felt a frown come upon him, he began to feel guilty for letting his room get so out of hand.

Rengar stopped his twirling and stood up from his seat, he left the main room and entered his dark bathroom. He flipped the light switch and the lights suddenly began to flicker a few times before coming on completely. Rengar stood over the sink and crouched onto one knee, so he was eye level with the cabinet under the sink. He pulled it open revealing the pipes connected to the sink but it also contained various other items. Inside was a flashlight, some backup batteries, a spare dagger, a few bottles of cleaning solutions, a box filled with large trash bags and two unused rags. Rengar pushed passed the miscellaneous items and snatched the a few bags, a rag and a bottle of cleaning the solution. He closed the small door and stood up holding the items in his arms. He left the bathroom also turning off the lights with a flick of his long furry tail. The lion placed the items on the already messy desk, he took one of the trash bags and began to fill it with junk and wrappers that crowded the surface of his desk. At first it seemed boring and pointless to the hunter but as he cleaned and cleaned he found a groove and he began to feel more relaxed. This did wonders for his mind, it kept him busy, it gave him time to think but not too much, and he was being productive.

As he threw away the last piece of trash on his desk the lion began to laugh in triumph. Instead of being drowned in papers you could see the wooden surface of the desk and all his important documents were neatly in stacks or inside of the drawers organized by topic. Rengar started to tie the filled bag and placed it near the door. While setting the bag down Rengar heard a pound at his door.

Rengar's heart skipped a beat, he wasn't prepared and his thoughts wasn't organized. He paused for a second before opening the door. His fear and anxiety quickly died down when he realized Ashe was standing before him. Instead of her ranger attire she wore dark colored jeans, a plain white shirt along with a dark jean jacket that wasn't buttoned. "Good evening Rengar." Ashe said smiling as she pulled a few strands of her silver hair behind her ear. "Good evening to you too..." Rengar said with confusion. "Are you not happy to see me or something, I thought we were cool?" She questioned. "No, it's not that. But we just talked a few ago." Rengar said dragging his paw across his braided mane. "I suppose but why not, we're all friends after all." Ashe said with enthusiasm. "Are you going to let me in or do you want talk in the open with everyone?" Ashe joked, she gave out a small chuckle. Rengar stepped aside allowing the maiden entrance to his room, he noticed his heart pound as she walked passed him. He felt nervous that his room was still very messy and this was his first time letting someone inside his room. The lion then remembered what she said about them being friends, his mood started to lighten and he didn't feel as tense. Ashe stood in the middle of the room and gazed at the bags near the door then to the rest of the messy room. "Excuse the mess, I-I was just cleaning." Rengar stuttered while closing the door. "No problem it's fine, need an extra set of hands?" Ashe asked offering her assistance. "No, I got it" Rengar said grabbing a second trash bag. Ashe made a pouting face, she began picking clothes of the floor and folding them. "I'm helping, like it or not." Ashe said while folding a random blue shirt. Rengar turned his back and noticed Ashe carrying clothes. "It's my mess and it's my fault, you shouldn't have to help." Rengar said grabbing a handful of wrappers. "It's no problem. After all I'm married to Tryndamere remember, a Viking! All he does is create more chores for me." Ashe said while smiling. "Well, t-thank you" the lion said.

* * *

"Hey, where do you want all the clothes?" Ashe called out while she finished folding a second pile of clean clothing. She said it loudly so her voice can reach over the loudness of the vacuum cleaner Rengar borrowed from maintenance. Using his foot Rengar tapped the power switch on the vacuum turning it off. "Put all the pants, jackets and dress shirts on hangers in the closet and put all the tees and shorts in the dresser." Rengar said wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. Rengar sighed as he began to unplug the vacuum, he looked over his once messy room. The room was restored to its former glory, the carpet was cleaned and cleared of any loose pieces of clothing, his desk was neat and organized, and his bed was made. "We're done!" Rengar called out to the woman that was inside the closet hanging the rest of Rengar's clean clothes. He began to wrap the cord around the vacuum cleaner neatly before leaving into the hall to return it. As he strolled through the hall Rengar noticed a familiar voice before he turned the corner, It's was Volibear's deep voice. Rengar hugged the wall and glanced pasted the corner he was speaking to the maintenance summoner, the person he needed to return the vacuum to. Rengar quickly scurried back to his room leaving the vacuum in the hall leaning on the wall. He quickly closed the door behind him as he entered his room.

"What's the hurry?" Ashe asked sitting on the bed idly. Rengar ignored her and glanced at the clock, it was just about 9pm. "Voli's around the corner, you need to get out! Rengar said with urgency. "He's too close you can't leave through the door." Rengar said with sigh of irritation. "How am I going to get out?!" Ashe said in a hushed but still loud voice. The two fell silent and looked around the room. "The window!" Rengar said unlatching the lock. "I am not jumping out the window, we're on the third floor!" Ashe said, still in her loud hushed voice. Rengar continued opening the window. "Yes you can, that's how I sneak out!" He said pulling it open, feeling the cool winds fill the room. "Not everyone's as agile as you!" Ashe hissed. Rengar opened his mouth but it soon closed as he heard the ursine's footsteps approach. "He's coming! He's coming!" Rengar panicked. Rengar grabbed Ashe pulling her to the window. "There's a tree a few feet over there, just try to land on the closets branch." Rengar said while pointing at a near tree, trying to rush the archer. Ashe crouched at the ledge of the window, readying her attempt. As she counted in her head she began to give up, the branch seemed to be farther and farther away the longer she waited. "I-I can't!" Ashe said stepping down. Rengar grabbed Ashe bridal style carrying her, he stood over the window then immediate leaped from the opening landing on the near tree branch with ease, landing on both feet flawlessly. "AHHH" Ashe screamed from the lion's sudden action, her grip tightened as they landed. Rengar then began to jumping from limb to limb effortlessly going lower to the ground. While jumping Ashe silenced her screaming but, began pulling on one of the lions braids. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Rengar wailed as he landed on the ground. He sat Ashe up right, but she continued trembling slightly. "T-thanks but let's never do that again." Ashe mumbled as she crossed her arms. Rengar nodded and slowly began his ascend up the same tree. "Wait! We're not supposed to be outside this late. How do I get back inside without getting caught?" the archer called out from the ground trying to be as quiet as possible. The lion stopped his second jump to answer the question. "Front door, if they ask play dumb." He then jump to a second branch then inside the window leaving Ashe alone on the side of the building. "I swear he's totally in love with that guy" the maiden muttered to herself as she began walking towards the door.

Rengar stepped through the open window entering his room, he tried his best to tread lightly on the carpet not wanting to create a commotion. The lion took a second to catch his breath, still slightly winded from the quick parkour session. He drew closer and closer to the door, Rengar took a deep breath and unlocked his room door and pulled it open.

Volibear was standing, a few feet away from the door getting ready to pound on it like he usually did. Rengar was at lost for words, Volibear also remained silent. "Rengar… a talk is long overdue, don't you think?" The ursine said trying to break the silence, the lion only nodded his head. He then stepped aside and gave Volibear entrance to his room, Rengar closed the door after him following him to the bed where they both sat down with a considerable amount of distance. "Well how are you holding up? It's been so long since we've talked." Volibear said with a sound of nostalgia even though it's only been a few short weeks. Rengar felt his stomach twist and turn to the point where it become a light pain. "I-I've been fi-" Rengar answered but he quickly stopped himself. Volibear raised his brow and continued to listen. "Actually it's been really rough for me the past couple weeks. Since what happened" Rengar said digging up the past. "Yeah, I can imagine. It's been confusing for me too." The ursine said scratching his neck. Rengar began to tremble slightly as the conversation came closer and closer to their kiss. "I'm Sorry Volibear." Rengar mumbled letting his head fall and slouch. "What for?" The bear responded shifting closer. "You told me that you wanted to be friends a-and I'm grateful, but I let my emotions get out of hand. I overstepped when I shouldn't have, I'm sorr-" Rengar said with sorrow in his voice, he felt a few tears roll down his face, his voice became shaky. Before the lion could finish his next sentence he felt Volibear embracing him, he could feel his grip tightening as the seconds ticked by. "Please don't…" Volibear murmured to the feline. Rengar pain slowly eased as they he was being hugged, he wrapped his arms around the large bear as far as he could reach hugging him back. He could feel the fabric of the bear's shirt against his face. The lion began to contain his emotions, his breathing started to calm and he stopped feeling tears fall. After a few moments Voli started pulled away but Rengar held on. "C-can we stay like t-this for a little longer?" Volibear nodded and stayed in the hug for a few seconds longer. Soon the two pulled away but not as far as they were before. "May I ask a few questions?" Volibear asked the feline, he replied with a head nod. "When you kissed me, was it really a mistake or did you want it to happen?" Volibear asked, he slid even closer to the lion, he wrapped one arm around his shoulder trying to comfort him. "Both, I didn't want to do it so suddenly but, I've been wanting to." Rengar admitted, he felt ashamed and guilty for kissing Volibear so hastily. "I know you're not mad but, did I upset you slightly because I kissed you?" Rengar questioned while facing a different direction not wanting to meet the bears light blue eyes. "Not at all, I was worried for you mostly." He answered. "Please Rengar, look at me." The bear asked kindly not sounding rude or pushy, the lion slowly turned his head but his gaze didn't meet Voli's. The bear lifted Rengar's chin so their eyes me, Rengar still had on his eye patch but his good eye seemed sad. "Would it make you happy if you were to become my mate?" Volibear asked softly, the lions good eye immediately widened at the question. "I'm sorry, mate isn't the word people use nowadays is it? But do you want us to be together, as more than friends?" There was a long pause in the conversation and Rengar still haven't responded. "I've been thinking about the kiss and about our relationship. A normal friendship wouldn't be this intimate, when I kissed you back I assumed it was just reactionary. But it was really my desire and infatuation that is why I let the kiss continue." Volibear said looking the feline in the eyes. Rengar heart started to pulse faster with each ticking second their stare continued. "Do you think we can work?" Voli asked once more.

Rengar's dreams and hopes were coming true before his very eyes yet he remained silent. Instead of replying with a yes or no the feline leaned in close and pressed his lips against the bears, he moved in closer as their muzzles stayed connected. There was nothing holding them back, no interruptions, anxiety, or regret. Volibear wrapped his arms around the lion deepening the kiss. Rengar felt the same spark that occurred when they first kissed a couple weeks ago but this one felt genuine, not rush or out of lust but it felt like a true action of affection. Time seemed to stand still much like it did before, the two pulled away from the kiss after a few moments but remained in each other's arms. Rengar turned his head away while he spoke, "Y-yes, I'd like that." He admitted answering the question, the feline began blushing his light grey fur turned a pale pink. Volibear noticed this but only smiled in return, he even began laughing. Rengar smiled in response to the bears laughter, Voli suddenly pulled the lion down to the bed. Rengar instinctively moved closer to Volibear's chest snuggling him, he accepted the lion's attempt and pulled him close. "I-is this normal?" Rengar asked quietly. "Hm?" Volibear replied. "Is it normal for two males to be together like this in your tribe's tradition?" Rengar asked once more but this time louder. Volibear looked down at the Lion and smiled, "Yes actually. A strong male ursine would mate with whatever they felt to be a desirable partner whether it's male or female." The bear said informing the lion, Rengar nodded his head then started resting it on the other male's chest. Volibear started to caress and rub the lion's cheek sweet and gently, this quickly provoked a blush on the feline's soft cheeks. After a few minutes Volibear began to stretch sitting up, he looked around the dark room but soon found the glow of a digital clock. It read 10:02pm, Volibear began frowning slightly. "What's the matter?" The lion asked noticing the sudden change of attitude.

Volibear leaned back against the bed, Rengar rested his paw on the bear's chest getting his attention. "I have to serve early tomorrow, I should be getting ready to head to bed…" He said shortly. "Oh, I see." The feline replied with slight surprise. Rengar didn't want Voli to leave so soon, he wanted more time. Even though they could always talk tomorrow he wanted to stay with him just a little longer, he started to frown. "Would it be too much of a bother to sleep with you tonight Rengar?" Volibear asked noticing the lions sadness, waking the lion from his trance. "Not at all, I'd like you too really." The lion replied, the ursine smiled and stood up from the bed. "Well, we should be getting ready for bed shouldn't we?" Volibear said gazing onto the lion still sitting on the bed, he nodded in agreement.

Rengar rose from the bed and began to search for his pajama pants while Voli entered the bathroom. He always owned a pair but he never bothered to wear them because he normally slept in his boxers, this time he opted to wear them not wanting to lay in bed with Voli almost naked. He just wasn't ready. "Do you mind if I sleep in my boxer-briefs?" Volibear called out from the bathroom. "If it makes you comfortable then go for it." The lion responded. Rengar's mind started to drift to graphic images of Volibear wearing his boxer-briefs, as he continued to dream he felt himself blushing. He shook himself from his thoughts and continued searching, he soon found it neatly folded inside one of his drawers. Rengar pulled out the soft fabric of the pants, And started to undress, swapping his pants with the pajama pants he retrieved, also relieving himself of his shirt placing it in the hamper. Rengar then started to unbraid his mane quickly trying to be in bed before Voli finishes in the bathroom. He quickly untied his last tendril and began running his claws through his mane straightening the long fur, he then crawled in the bed

The lion pulled the blankets over his half naked body and sighed to himself, after a few seconds Voli emerged from the bathroom only wearing his boxer-briefs like he agreed to. His stomach didn't look as big as Rengar thought it would, it was mostly muscle than actual fat, Rengar stopped his eyes from drifting passed his stomach not wanting to be caught staring at the bears crotch. Volibear stepped closer and climbed in the bed next to the feline. Their eyes met when Voli became fully adjusted, the bear replied with a soft smile. He rested his massive paw on the lion's head then began brushing his mane this caught the feline by surprise, he didn't oppose to the action in fact he liked it. Rengar closed his eyes and drew closer to the bear, he pulled the other male close to his chest snuggling him. Voli continued stroking the ivory mane slowly relaxing the lion. As the feline was on the edge of sleep the ursine noticed that Rengar still had on his eye patch. "Rengar, your eye." Volibear said softly waking up the lion. The lion moved his hands and noticed his patch was still on. "It's fine." He said nervously and shortly pulling away slightly. "That can't be comfortable to sleep with though." Volibear said softly, he moved closer to the lion. "Rengar I want to be with you, please be true with me…" Volibear mumbled to the lion knowing he was hiding something. Rengar felt a slight feeling of guilt for being a bit harsh. "May I?" Volibear asked. The feline stayed silent for a few seconds before nodding. Rengar is really self-conscious about his eye, he didn't want to take it off but he wanted to stay true to Voli so allowed him to remove it. Voli reached his arm behind the lion and slowly unlatch the buckle taking off the patch and setting it on the bedside table. Rengar's left eye looked normal but instead of the pupil being yellow like his right eye it was a dull and lifeless grey color. "Rengar…" Volibear said quietly. The feline closed his eyes and moved away afraid of judgement. The ursine wrapped his arms around the feline and pulled him close once more, Rengar opened his eyes so they met the bear's. the bear pulled him into a tight snuggle, bringing their faces even closer. "I'm not going to ask what happen but, you're beautiful Rengar, and you always will be." Volibear said sweetly. Rengar felt his heart pound ever so slightly, this was the first time anyone has called him beautiful. He then felt Volibear kiss his forehead gently. "T-thank you, that means a lot." Rengar said while a blush consumed his face. Volibear didn't respond, he began stroking the lion's mane once more like before. The feline rested his head against Volibear's chest as he continued to stroke. As he started to drift to sleep he began releasing light purrs of comfort. Volibear leaned his head down once more and kissed the sleeping lion's bad eye. 'He really is beautiful' the ursine thought before also drifting to sleep.

* * *

I hope its not to cringe. Enjoy!


End file.
